Evil Angel
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: DIP request from a friend. Damien realizing that his Pip is an evil angel


_Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me.  
_

He is an angel. A perfect, pure, beautiful creature of Heaven. His golden hair formed a bright halo around his pretty face, casting a heavenly ora around him. His gentle eyes consume me, mocking me with their happy glints. I can tell by his eyes that he knows. He knows that it pains me to see such a heavenly creature.

He enjoys my pain. He loves to see a demon like me suffer by his hands. Though he has never laid a finger on me, I still feel the painful grip he has on my heart. His bright, angelic glow burns my dark eyes, blinding me. His purity, his beauty destroys me.

_No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember._

Though his mere presents pains me, I cannot stay away from him. I need him. It is as though my very life source radiates off him like the heavenly shine off his golden skin. I know deep in my black, dead heart that I would surly perish if he were to ever leave me. That is why it pains me to think that once my beautiful angel dies, he will descend to heaven, where I will never see him again.

When I tell him my biggest fear is of losing him, he only laughs. He then lies his bittersweet lies to me, saying that he will never leave me...And that he loves me.

_Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel._

A-ah.

I'm a believer,  
Nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal,  
Driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior.

No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't  
Surrender, surrender

Bloody tears drip down my face as I slowly lift my angel's head off the ground. His blood stains my callous hands but I do not care. All I care about now is making the most of his last few moments of life. He coughs up blood and it runs down his chin. His bright glow faded as does his life. His skin is no longer golden, instead it was a sickly pale color. It pained me even more to see my angel so weak. I prefer his angelic appearance stinging my eyes then watching him die.

With his last bit of strength, he smiles up at me. Once again he lies his bittersweet lies, saying that he will never leave me and that he loves me. I try to smile back but can't. Sorrow has overcome me. My sobs choked back all the things I wanted to say to him before it was too late.

_Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

_Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

Still clutching my beloved angels corpse, my crying suddenly stopped when I hear the flap of feathers. I look up in awe at the beautiful angel flying over me. My angel, my Pip. His beauty and heavenly glow take my breath away. He smiles down at me, his gentle eyes warm and happy. His plush lips part to speak. His soft, bell like voice speaks my name, then his final goodbyes.

Before I knew it, he was flying over me, high into the sky. Up to Heaven.

I feel my demonic, dead heart shatter in my chest. I now fully understand my evil little angels lies. Those bittersweet lies that helped me sleep beside him at night. It all makes sense now. Ironic that I finally catch this as I draw my final breath. I soon will die of a broken heart. I knew since the beginning that I could not live without my beloved angel.

I fall to my knee's, then face first into the dirt. My fading vision caught it's last glimpse of my angel's dead face. He look so peaceful. I may rest in peace knowing that my body will forever be laying beside my angel in our final resting place.

After having finally found my voice, I use my last bit of energy to speak my final goodbyes to my evil little angels forgotten corpse. My final farewells fell upon death ears. I let the last bit of bloody tears shed from my eyes before everything went dark.

**AN: This songfic was a request from the amazing Mail Kollama! I asked her if she had any request and she said she would like a DIP songfic of the awesome song EVIL ANGEL by breaking benjamin! Thanks Mail!**


End file.
